Bourne with Dreams
by BourneForeverx
Summary: This is the story of Evan Bourne and many other wrestlers in WWE. Evan also gets a visit from an online close friend and how the other wrestling guys changed his life in the business... Evan/OC/Everyone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

May 9th, Monday

Evan Bourne jumped off of the turnbuckle and did a stunningly and a beautiful Airbourne onto Chris Jericho. He lifted up Jericho's leg and heard the WWE universe and the referee count One, two, three.

Ding, ding!

"And here is your winner, Evan Bourne!" Justin Roberts announced.

Evan jumped up in the air as the WWE universe cheered for him, he grinned out at them and gave them a peace sign. He climbed onto the turnbuckle and winced in pain. He touched his side and tried to smile at the WWE universe.

I think I have broken a few of my ribs, he thought as he looked down at Jericho. Jericho must have gaven his all in this no-disqualification match tonight.

He jumped down from the turnbuckle and slid out of the ring. He gave a few of his fans high-fives and handshakes before he looked back at Jericho. Jericho looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. Evan knew that Jericho hated losing, but not all of the wrestlers can win all the time, and Evan's dream was to be one of the greatest wrestlers in WWE.

He held his side and walked to the backstage of the Monday Night Raw arena.

Later, Evan's locker room

"Are you okay, Ev?" Jericho called Evan by the nickname that only he likes to call him. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard in the ribs with my kicks. Sorry, I got a bit carried away..."

Evan shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he stared at Jericho's injured right arm. "Besides, you can say that we are even. I broke your arm with that chair, remember?"

Jericho huffed. "Yeah, yeah. It's no biggie!" He pulled a face at him.

Evan laughed. "Ow!" He whined painfully. "I shouldn't laugh too much. My side is killing me..."

"It is always good to laugh, even if you are in pain," Jericho's eyes sparkled as if he had said something smart to the younger guy.

Evan almost bursted out laughing. "That has got to be the most dumbest things I have ever heard," he laughed. "Ha, ha! And this is coming from you!"

Jericho blushed and looked away shyly. "That just made me feel stupid now..." he was silent for a few seconds and then started to laugh along with Evan. "Heh, heh. I have to say that was kind of funny. Heh!"

There was a knock on Evan's locker room door and John Cena and Randy Orton entered the room. They cheered Evan on with high-fives and they teased Jericho losing to a kid.

Jericho ignored their teasing and asked, "Do you guys want to go to Beef&Burgers?" he showed a smile. "It'll be my treat and we can celebrate Evan winning against me."

John looked at him with half-surprise and half-serious. "You? Chris Jericho? Will treat us? To a meal?" He gave Randy a teasing look. "This is a big shocker!"

Jericho was not impressed. "So do you want to come or not?" He didn't really have a close friendship with Cena, but the were still pals. "Do you want to go with your 'boyfriend' instead?" He was smiling slyly at Randy as he said it.

John turned red with anger and Randy blushed with embarrassment. "Listen here, Jericho!" John clenched his fists. "At least I'm not secretly in love with-" Randy cut him off. "What are you doing, Randy?"

"That's enough, John," he nodded towards Evan, whispering. "I don't think he should hear this after a tiring match. Jericho! We would love to come with you guys for a celebration. Right, Cena?"

John was silent for a moment until Evan looked at him with a worried expression on his face. "Okay, we'll come," he watched as the young boy's expression turned into a big smile. "We'll let bygones be bygones and now is the time to celebrate!"

Randy smirked at him and both Evan and Jericho laughed at their friend.

At Beef&Burgers

Evan sighed in the mens' toliets and looked at his Twitter account on his phone. There was no new messages from GothChick12233 and he was very fond of her being an online friend. Surprisely, when they message each other, she would not reveal her name in any of her messages. All he knew was that she wanted to be a wrestler in WWE as he aspired her to do so and she loved all of his matches. Whether they were wins or loses, she didn't care and she respected and admired him all the same.

"What are you doing, Evan?" a voice behind him made him jump and he dropped his phone.

He turned around to see who it was. "Oh, Mike. It's you," he said as he kneeled down to pick up his phone. "Ha. You scared me. I thought you was Randy sneaking up on me for a second there..."

Mike Mizanin, aka The Miz gave him a cocky smile. "You really think I could ever sneak up on you like Randy Orton?" He shook his head. "You have a wild imagination, Evan. And you are the only one who calls me by my real name. Ha, ha. That's funny."

"Really? Not even your family calls you by your name?"

"No. Those people never cared about me. I was always a little shit in their eyes. But it's doesn't matter to me. They can do what they want without me."

Evan's eyes widened in surprise. "They should care about you!" he shouted, surprising Miz. "It's doesn't matter if you are the worst person on the planet! They're family! And family is supposed be there for each other, no matter what happens!"

"Evan-"Miz moved closer to him and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips and Evan was frozen on the spot.

Just as Miz's lips touched Evan's lips, Randy walked in with John and they stared at them in shock. Cena was the first to move and lunged himself at The Miz and shoved him into the solid toliet wall. Randy moved besides Evan who was aback taken.

John punched Miz in the face again and again, getting more aggressive and violent with every hit he delivered to Miz's face. Evan tried to move towards John to stop him, but Randy blocked his path.

"Randy, I have to stop John..." Evan tried to move around his but he still blocked his path. "Please, get out of the way!"

Randy shook his head and looked at Evan with sadness in his blue eyes.  
>Evan was starting to get upset and reacted without thinking first. He rised his legs onto one of the sinks and jumped over Randy's shoulder. He landed besides Cena and managed to pull him off of The Miz. John looked at the young kid in surprise and disbelief.<p>

The Miz's face was badly battered, bruised and bloody. Evan called for an ambulance and didn't say a word to Jericho about what happened. He avoided eye contact with Cena and Randy for the rest of the night.  
>********<p>

May 16th, Monday

"Hey," John said to Eve Torres. "Eve, have you seen Evan anywhere?"

She nodded. "I saw him out in the parking lot with Jericho," she looked worried. "They looked like they were having a seroius conversation with each other, tho."

"Thanks, Eve."

"Anytime, Cena."  
>********<p>

In the Parking lot

Evan told Jericho what happen last monday at Beef&Burgers and Jericho's eyes widened in surprise at what he just heard from his dearest friend.

"That can't be true," Jericho shook his head in denial. "T-that's not John and Randy's style at all!"

Evan looked hurt. "You don't believe me..." He started to tear up inside. "Chris, you don't believe..."

"Stupid! Of course, I do believe you!" He hugged Evan gently. "And I always will..."

Just then, Evan felt something electrocute him on his neck and Jericho gasped, "Ev!"

Evan was stunned and was going in and out of blackouts. Jericho moved towards him, only in be kicked in his injured arm by a hooded person that had just tazed Evan and Jericho yelled in pain. He looked up and saw that there were four other hooded people with the attacker. Jericho started to fight against the attacker's minions, he knocked out two of them, while the other two held him down for the leader. Jericho saw something shiny in his hand. It ws a knife and tried to struggle out of their grip. He had no luck, as the attacker knelt over him calmly and silently. Jericho spat in his face and the attacker punched him furiously in his face- hard. Jericho groaned in agony and saw Evan start to move.

"No!" Evan cried, holding his neck. "S-someone help!"

The attacker smiled cruelly at Evan and rised the knife up to stab Jericho through his heart!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No!" Evan screamed, as he bolted up and was in a big panic. He was breathing and gasping for air. To only realize that he was just having a nightmare and he was resting in a guest room at Randy Orton's home. Randy's family were on vaction and Randy decided to stay behind to look after him. Evan told him again and again that he was not a kid that needed babysitting, Randy, of course, ignores him and just wants to hang out with him and care for him as a close friend.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Evan quickly felt guilty for screaming. "Evan, are you okay in there?" he heard Randy's deep, soft voice call to him through the door.

Evan was silent for a while, he didn't know what to say to Randy as he would know that Randy would treat him like a little kid if he told him that he had a nightmare. Evan tried to think of a lie quickly, but he could not as he hated lying to others and Randy was also one of his closest friends. No way, he was going to lie to a friend.

Before he had time to answer, the door swung open and Randy barged into the room impatiently. Evan was speechless as he notices that Randy was half-naked. Not the WWE naked. Like no shirts, but wearing underwear. This time he was wearing a black T-shirt, but had no underwear on! Evan clears his throat and avoided looking at Randy's, um, private area.

Randy slowly realized what had happened and picked up a spare bedsheet to cover up. "Fuck," he swore quietly and his face turned into a deep shade of red in embarrassment. "Why now? You're just an innocent kid who shouldn't have saw that..."

Evan frowned at the word 'kid' and shook his head in frustration. "Will you stop calling me a 'kid', Randy?" he sighed. "I'm only a little bit younger than you, but you and everyone else always treats me like a child, especially you and John. You both act like your my parents..."

Evan then, immedicately regretted the last sentence he said as he saw Randy withdraw into himself and he started to move towards the doorway to get out.

"Wait, Randy!" he said quickly as he got up and grabbed Randy's hand. "Please don't leave! I'm sorry for being like that! I don't know what came over me..."

Randy slowly turned his head to look Evan in the eyes. Evan's heart skipped a beat as he felt himself melting away from Randy's ice cold stare with his baby blue eyes. Randy looked down at Evan's hand that was holding his, Evan was squeezing it tightly. Randy realized that Evan didn't want to be alone as he was scared of being alone and rejected by others.

Randy smiled calmly at the younger guy and gently said, "Okay," he whispered softly. "I'll stay you just for tonight..."

Evan's face lit up with a smile of an eight-year-old innocent boy and Randy blushed. He's just so cute and innocent, he thought to himself. I don't know if I can hold back for much longer.

Evan letting go of Randy's hand and jumped into his bed. "Uh, I don't think we can sleep in the same bed," Evan shrugged. "Besides, you do have a wife, remember?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face, Randy! It was hilarious!"

Randy playfully punched him in the arm. "Very funny!" he smirked.

May 20th, Friday, Backstage on Smackdown

"Oh, mierda!" Rey Mysterio swore in spanish backstage as he dropped his phone and it broke in half. "Oh, I'm getting too clumsy with my things nowadays and Over the Limit is going to be next sunday. I can't start screwing up now."

"What the hell are you doing talking to yourself?" Randy Orton from Raw, asked, appearing beside him and making him jump. "Are you crazy or something, Rey?"

Rey laughed softly. "Not as crazy as you," he picked up the broken pieces of his phone and sighed. "And Angie got me this phone for my birthday... What am I suppose to tell her now?"

"Give it here," Randy ordered. "I'll fix it for you over the weekend."

"Really?" Rey gave him a shy smile. "You would do that for me?"

"Sure," Randy smiled at the smaller man. "Would you mind coming to Raw next monday to pick it up from me?"

"S-sure. I don't mind."

As Randy walked away with Rey's broken phone, Rey sighed. What is wrong with me? he thought, shaking his head. I can't be falling for Randy Orton. Or am I?

In Rey's locker room

Evan sneaked up behind Rey and jumped onto his back, making both of them fall onto the ground. Evan laughed cheerfully while Rey gave him a scolding like a mom as they both got up.

"You're so like a mom, Rey," Evan teased gently. "Angie would love to have another 'girl' around the house. Oh, sorry about that."

Evan apologyzined as he saw that Rey had a sad look in his eyes. "Did I upset you, Rey?" he looked worried. "I- I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?"

"Huh?" Rey looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "No," he was tired from his match with Dolph Ziggler, which Rey had won. "I was just thinking about something. That's all. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you at all, Evan."

"Okay."

Evan looked around the locker room and frowned. He could not see Rey's phone that Angie got him for his birthday anywhere. Could it be missing?  
>Is that why Rey looked upset? Because he had lost the phone that his precious wife had given him?<p>

"Hey, Rey, where your phone that Angie got you?" Evan asked, walking beside Rey and looked him patiently.

Rey's eyes widened in surprise and he looked slightly embarrassed. "Well,"  
>He avoided eye contact with Evan. "The thing is... I gave it to... Randy..."<p>

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Randy?" he was shocked. "Why?"

"This is embarrassing to say, but," Rey scratched his head. "He's... going to fix it for me over the weekend."

"You broke a phone again?" Evan giggled like a liitle kid. "You must be getting a lot more clumsy in your old age!"

"I'm thirty-six!"

"Same thing!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds and bursted out laughing like true close friends.

May 23rd, Monday, Randy's locker room

Randy was in his locker room, waiting for Rey to arrive to get his fixed phone back. Evan wanted to be there, however, he was in a mixed tag team match with his childhood friend, Kelly Kelly. Randy looked at Rey's photo gallery of him with his family and he smiled. Rey wouldn't have minded him looking anyway. Rey was a very out-going and a open guy who would do anything for anyone and his own beautiful family.

"Randy?"

Randy turned around and there stood the smaller man, Rey Mysterio, who was smiling up at him. "H-here's your phone, Rey," Randy handed him the phone. "It wasn't that hard to fix. Just be careful next time."

"Okay," Rey was still smiling. "Thanks, Randy..."

Randy could not hold it in any longer. He grabbed Rey by his waist and shoved him into one of the lockers- hard. Making Rey dropped his phone and it flipped open.

"R-Randy?" Rey looked up at him in surprise and Randy leaned forward to kiss him.

Randy kissed Rey with so much passion, that Randy was able to stick his tongue into Rey's mouth. Rey didn't want this, but he felt himself kissing the younger man back in pleasure. Randy pulled his tongue out and licked his lips in his owm pleasure. Rey was a little worried when Randy started to unbutton Rey's shirt and he kissed him again while taking his own T-shirt. Rey could feel himself being hard, and felt angry inside for himself for falling for a younger man. He knew he had Angie and his two kids, But he knew that they weren't enough for him at all. But he couldn't do this. Not now...

Rey reacted quickly, before Randy could take off Rey's belt. "No!" Rey cried, pushing Randy back, who stared at him in surprise. "I can't!"

Randy was silent and the older man started to get emotional.

"My family..." Rey sobbed. "I can't do that to them and I can't do that to you, Randy! I'm so sorry!"

Randy leaned against the locker beside Rey. "I know..." he said quietly. "I want to do it. But I can't either. Because I have a wife and kids. She would kill me if I did it with a man."

"So, did you want to really do it with me?" Rey asked.

"You, yes," Randy said, truthfully. "And Evan. But he already has someone who loves and cares for him, he just doesn't know it..."

"True..." Rey finally looked up at Randy and his heart skipped a beat whil he stared in Randy's ice cold blue eyes. "I... um... I think I may be in love with you, Randy."

Randy blushed. "You're lying... Stop teasing me..."

Rey shook his head and showed him an honest smile. "I'm not, Randy," he replied softly. "I actually love you, Randy..."

"Rey... I love you, too..."

They kissed again. With they both revealing their true feelings for each other, Randy took off Rey's trousers and then his own to get out his lifted Rey against the locker door and inserted his cock into Rey. Rey cried out quietly, so that no one could hear them and Randy began to push inside Rey and they continued to give each other the tongue. Rey moaned in pleasure and even Randy was enjoying it. Rey breathed heavily on Randy's neck and Randy was become more turned on.  
>So, he turned to hump Rey harder. Rey covered his mouth to keep his shouts of excitment quiet and not heard. A few minutes later, Rey groaned and he cummed onto Randy's stomach and Randy then, cummed inside of Rey. Randy pulled his cock out of him and Rey collasped into his arms, gasping for air.<p>

"Rey, are you alright?" Randy stared at the older man with a worried expression on his face. "You don't look so good."

Rey was tired. "I-I'm just tired..." he smiled. "Besides, I enjoyed what you did to me..."

Randy smirked in embarrassment. "Really?" he helped Rey to his feet. "I was good?"

"You were more than good, you was excellent..."

"Thanks, you were, too," He looked at both of their bodies. "Uh, I think we should go clean up. Go and take a shower."

Rey nodded and took his clothes with him to the shower, while Randy swiped his and Rey's com off of him and put his boxers and trousers on.

Rey was finished in ten minutes and walked out, smiling at Randy. They kissed once more and they both walked out, acting like casual friends.

But they did not notice that Rey's phone had recorded what they did on camera, and it was forgotten and left in Randy's locker room...


End file.
